Currently there are a number of cooling fans available for use in consumer electronic devices such as personal computers, of various sizes, that have a number of single color LEDs adjacent to or around a fan frame, that in some way illuminate the fan impeller for decorative purposes. These solutions have been on the market for many years. During that time, the PC market has changed considerably. Laptop PCs have grown in popularity and now dominate office use. Desktop PCs are now mostly owned by hardcore gamers and custom PC builders who seek to add creative flair to their personal computer creations, to set them apart from those obtained via retail outlets and even to compete with each other. Therefore, artistic expression and differentiation are increasingly valuable.
Some solutions offer single color LEDs of different colors in the same fans, but these single color LEDs typically provide no blending opportunities and special effects (if offered at all) may be simple and pre-configured. To the extent that solutions may offer RGB LEDs, they may only provide very simple preprogrammed variations with little capability for creative expression.